A microcontroller (also microcomputer, MCU or μC) is a small computer on a single integrated circuit consisting internally of individual components such as a CPU, clock, timers, I/O ports, and memory that stores instructions executable by the CPU. Microcontrollers provide many functions. In automobiles, microcontrollers can be found in devices called junction boxes that control distribution of electrical power to loads such as lamps, horns, dashboard gauges, motors, coils, etc. In particular, these microcontrollers can generate signals that control multiple power driver circuits (hereinafter power drivers), which drive loads via respective conductors (e.g., insulated copper wires). The present invention will be described with reference to automobiles, it being understood that the present invention should not be limited thereto.
The cost of manufacturing automobiles increases with each conductor used to transmit power to loads. Further, power drivers in junction boxes generate heat, and to protect against adverse affects of heat generated by the power drivers, expensive cooling systems (e.g., fans) may be required to cool junction boxes.